Closure
by valele
Summary: You know, closure sucks. Naitlyn one-shot co-written with pr0udpnaii x33.


**Hey everyone! pr0udpnaii x33 and I paired up today to give you this amazing piece of writing. Hope you like it! For the record, Angel is Nate and I'm Caitlyn.**

**--**

"Is that you, Cait?"

"Nate?"

"Yeah. Uh. Hi."

"Hey, uh... Long time, no see."

"Yeah, it has. How long has it been now? Three years?"

"Wow, it has been. How have you been?"

"I've been good, I've been good. The whole going solo thing has worked out. Although I do sort of miss Shane and Jason's constant bickerings. Sort of. How about you?"

"I've been okay, too. Producing Mitchie's CD, and all that."

"Yeah... I heard about that."

"Well, yeah... So... Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah, small world, Hollywood."

"Very small. So, wanna go get some coffee or something?"

"Uhm, sure. Why not?"

"C'mon, try to look a little happier. It's not every day you see your lovely friend Caitlyn!"

"Yay! Off to the coffee shop with my lovely friend Caitlyn!... Happy?"

"That's better! I'm proud of you, Nate, such a good actor."

"Hmm... maybe I should drop my music career and go for an Oscar?"

"Stick with what you know, Nate, that's always better."

"So you should stick with wiggling your ears?"

"I can't believe you remember that!"

"I never forgot a single thing you told me."

"That's really sweet of you, Nate. You were always sweet."

"I recall you used to say I was so sweet, I'd give you a tootheache."

"I can't believe I even said that."

"That's probably why I can remember it so clearly. Snarky, sarcastic, yet lovable Caitlyn being cheesy? It must have been a blue moon."

"It must've been."

"So how are you, Cait? Still as stubborn as ever?"

"That depends. Are you still as work-obsessed?"

"Would I be Nate Black if I weren't? Although I have slowed down a bit."

"Would I be Caitlyn Geller if I weren't?"

"Touché. So drop the tough girl act and tell me how you really are."

"Must I?"

"You must."

"Alright, I guess. Well, aside from producing Mitchie's album, my life basically sucks."

"Do share the suckiness."

"Well, let's see... My love life is at a standstill, my parents think I'm some 29-year-old crazy cat lady while my siblings have all married and had kids, Mitchie and Shane are as happy as ever..."

"I thought you were allergic to cats?"

"Ha, you're right. I'm freakin' allergic to cats and I'm destined to be a cat lady."

"The irony is hysterical."

"Oh, yes, hysterical. So does your life suck, too, or am I making you feel better about it?"

"You're making me feel better about it slightly. My parents don't think I'm crazy, for one."

"Lucky you."

"Are you still dating that one other singer?"

"No, we broke up a while ago. He cheated on me. You still dating Tess?"

"Uhm... sort of?"

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"I mean... technically we're still dating. But I'm not really feeling it, you know?"

"I know. That's the same thing you said about me."

"...That was different."

"Different how, Nate? You broke up with me because you were too busy in your work, as always, and because you just weren't 'feeling it.''"

"It just is."

"Whatever. It was nice seeing you. Bye."

"Caity, wait!"

"Don't ever call me Caity again. _Ever_."

"I'm sorry. Just... don't leave again. Not like this, Caity-- I mean, Caitlyn."

"I only left because you couldn't seem to get your priorities straight."

"Like you're perfect? What about right after the breakup, huh? When you went around bitching and complaining to any pop magazine that would listen?"

"At least I can handle a relationship!"

"And I can't? I'm the one in a relationship right now. You're the one who got cheated on."

"That was low, Nate. I see you haven't changed."

"Ugh... I'm sorry, Caity, I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it?"

"It was just the heat of the moment. I was hurt and angry and it just slipped out."

"Heh, that sounds like you."

"We haven't changed much, have we?"

"Hard to believe it's been three years since we've last talked. Scary how easy we go back to being the way we were, huh?"

"It is scary. So how have you _really_ been?"

"Crappy. I mean, career wise, I'm great. Personal wise, not so much."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"Why are you dating Tess?"

"Because she's changed. She's not that manipulative bitch you used to know when we were younger. She's smart, funny, nice...er. And when we first met, we were both in bad places and we were each other's life line."

"Seems like a good enough reason. So why are you still dating her?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Sure, why not. It's my turn to ask a question. Why do you care so much about me and Tess?"

"Which is why you keep asking about our relationship."

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I don't believe you."

"What's it matter if I care or don't?"

"Because maybe I want you to care."

"You know what closure is?"

"Enlighten me, Caity."

"It's what I haven't gotten."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That after three freakin' years, I still haven't gotten over you. You know, closure sucks."

"I can't blame you, I am pretty awesome... But you know what's funny?"

"What's that?"

"I don't think I ever got over you, either."

"You know what..."

"Don't look at me like that, Nate!"

"Look at you like what?"

"Like that, with your pretty brown eyes and your sly smile."

"I can't help it, Caity. It's the look of a man in love."

"Well, that wasn't cheesy at all."

"So do you forgive me?"

"How couldn't I?"

"I don't know. You seemed pretty pissed when we first started talking."

"I guess I was."

"And you've changed your mind in the last hour we've been talking?"

"Not changed my mind. I just realized I was wrong."

"So things are good between us?"

"Define 'good.'"

"No more evil glares across the red carpet or avoiding each other at parties?"

"Is that all?"

"Maybe meeting up for coffee every week? Maybe a kiss?"

"You always knew how to make me happy."

**--**

**Reviews, anyone?**


End file.
